This invention relates to an oscillator capable of being utilized so as to output a wide band of frequencies. The oscillator of the invention incorporates a first and a second electronic valve element such as a transistor, coupled in a circuit with an inductor and a power source.
Tunable electronic oscillators are well known. Such oscillators output signals which are capable of being utilized to transmit information over a continuous band of frequencies. These techniques are described in various texts, for example in F. E. Termens Handbook for Electrical and Electronic Engineers, McGraw Hill. Various circuits have been proposed for transmitting information by using tunable electronic oscillator frequency signals. One such circuit uses a varactor diode to vary the frequency in either a Colpitts, Hartley, Clapp or a crystal tunable oscillator.
As electronic circuits have become more complex and as the use of IC's has increased, it has become desirable and necessary to reduce the volume, power consumption and number of components of the oscillators.